The use of krill and/or marine oil are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2004/0234587; 2004/0241249; and 2007/0098808, the disclosures which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. The beneficial aspects of using krill and/or marine oil are shown also in a research paper published by L. Deutsch as “Evaluation of the Effect of Neptune Krill Oil on Chronic Inflammation and Arthritic Symptoms,” published in the Journal of the American College of Nutrition, Volume 26, No. 1, 39-49 (2007), the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The commonly assigned and incorporated by reference '725 parent and '372 grandparent applications identified above are directed to the advantageous use of krill and/or marine oils. The beneficial and therapeutic advantages of krill oil alone are discussed in the various research endeavors that are mentioned in the Background of the Invention section of those applications.
The commonly assigned and incorporated by reference '725 parent and '372 grandparent applications disclose the beneficial and synergistic effects of alleviating joint pain when krill oil and/or marine oil is used in combination with other active constituents such as the low molecular weight hyaluronic acid and astaxanthin. Although use of krill oil in those applications was one focus, those applications also disclosed that the composition may use fatty acid rich oils derived from algae. A marine based or other algae based oil as an example includes phospholipid and glycolipid bound EPA (Eicosapentaenoic acid) as compared to fish oils that are triacylglycerides. Further development has been accomplished with different algae species that produce EPA alone or EPA and DHA (Docosahexaenoic acid) so that an algae based oil is advantageously used in place of krill oil with the composition and methodology as disclosed in the '725 parent and '372 grandparent applications.